


Can I Marry Your Son?

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: Headache - Sylvix [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And so he asks Rodrigue if he can marry Felix, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Spoilers, Sylvain is so in love with Felix, i didn't proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Sylvain thinks back on all the time he and Felix have spent together and realizes just how much he loves him. Well, he realized that a long time ago, but it's now that he realizes that Felix is who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. And with Rodrigue recently joining their ranks, what a better time to ask for his blessing than now?





	Can I Marry Your Son?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, an hour because I listened to Rude by Magic! and was like "lol marriage proposals." If there are spelling mistakes, I am so sorry, but it's really late and I wanna sleep. Enjoy!
> 
> Edited: Made a follow up fic for this one called “To My Father.” Give it a read if you want!

It was a few days after their battle in the Valley of Torment. Rodrigue had delivered on his promise and gathered up reinforcements for the Faerghus army, and to everyone’s surprise, left Fraldarius territory in the hands of his brother to join Dimitri in the fight against the Empire. Everyone was thrilled, especially Sylvian, as he had needed to speak with the other for quite some time now. Felix on the other hand wasn’t too happy that his old man was going to be sticking around, and so he just avoided any contact with his father and limited himself to his room or the training grounds. 

Sylvain sat in the dining hall staring down to an old book, it’s leather binding unraveling in some places, as he recounted the days past events. With the next phase of their plan in the works, everyone has been busy preparing for their next battle. This meant Rodrigue, the man he wanted to speak to, was busy thinking up some tactical plans with Dimitri and the Professor. Everytime he had been able to get close enough to talk with the elder, his attention was suddenly needed elsewhere or the other was just too busy to chat. The redhead sighed in frustration. Just one minute. One minute was all he needed.

Ever since they were kids, he and Felix were always so close. When the raven haired boy was upset he would run to him with tears falling from his eyes. Sylvain always found it cute. And the way he would smile… It would light up the redheads heart every time. But as they got older, no matter how hard he tried to keep them together, Felix just got further and further away. And then when the Tragedy of Duscur happened he had lost Felix all together. He never smiled after that, never ran to him when he was upset, never went out of his way to see him. All Sylvain had left was the memories of their past. 

But he knew Felix was just grieving. He would swing back around sooner or later, right? And then things would go back to how they were, right? Oh, how wrong he had been. The other had always been a little serious, but like the frigid winters that plagued their Kingdom, Felix too had become cold. That didn’t stop the young Gautier from traveling to Fraldarius territory to see his friend, in fact, he found it even more important than ever to do so. He made sure he stood by Felix’ side, whether he liked it or not.

Things took a turn for the better when they both enrolled into the Officer’s Academy. During their time as students, the two of them slowly rekindled their fractured bond, to the point where you couldn’t see one without the other. Even when the Imperial army attacked the Monastery, the two stood back to back, defending each other from the volley of soldiers. Even after retreating back into Kingdom territory, they held onto one another; helping the other walk. Battered and bruised, they survived it all together. 

During the five years before they rejoined with Dimitri and the Professor, he and Felix often fought together in order to repel the Imperial forces from taking any more of the Kingdom’s land. They treated each others wounds, comforted each other in times of need; in a sense they grew closer with each passing day. Sylvain found himself flirting less with pretty girls and more with Felix instead. That slim and beautiful figure, moving with the grace of a thousand angels. And when he did smile, that soft and radiant smile, it would melt the ice that surrounded his heart. 

In other words, he fell in love. 

As he was lost in thought, Sylvain didn’t notice a familiar silver haired archer sit beside him. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so focused on something that wasn’t a girl, Sylvain.” The younger said with a chuckle. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, the lancer looked over to his friend. “What? Come on, girls aren’t the only thing I think about, Ashe.” He retorted, sitting up straight. 

“I’m just teasing.” Ashe smiled. “You look like you have something on your mind. Do you want to share? You don’t have to if it’s too personal, but it’s good to talk with someone about it if it’s bothering you.” 

Sylvain offered up a weak smile, “You always see right through me, Ashe. Must be that way too nice personality of yours. It’s… It’s not that bad or anything, I’ve just been trying to talk with Rodrigue since he joined up with us but I’ve never gotten the chance.”

The archer raised a brow. “Rodrigue? What do you need to speak to him about?”

Sylvain hesitated for a moment, clearing his throat before answering. “Uhh… About… Felix…” He almost muttered the swordsman's name, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

Ashe stared blankly before his eyes lit up. A big smile spread across his face. He grabbed hold of one of Sylvain’s hands, squeezing it tightly. “Is it for the reason I think it is?” 

“And what do you think that reason  _ is? _ ”

Ashe leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Sylvain had to cover his face with his free hand, only nodding slightly in response. 

Ashe beamed. “You need to speak with him right away- I don’t think this could wait another moment. Is he with the Professor? I’ll go fetch him if that’s the case!” The archer stood from his chair and was about to leave before Sylvain grabbed his wrist. 

“Hey! Ashe, it’s fine! He’s really busy right now so I’ll ask him about it later.”

Ashe frowned. “Something tells me that you’ve been telling yourself that for days now. If you don’t assert yourself you’ll never be able to see him, and you’ll never be able to ma-”

“Tough words for someone who couldn’t tell Dedue how they felt for three months until someone accidentally switched the sugar and salt and he-” Sylvain flinched when Ashe suddenly slapped his hand. 

“D-Don’t bring that up! This is about you not me!” The archer stammered. “A-anyways, if I find out that you didn’t speak with Rodrigue today then I’m going to unbuckle the saddle on your horse when you least expect it and watch you plummet to the ground.”

Sylvain rolled his eyes, standing up from the table. He scooped up his book and started walking out of the dining hall. He waved back to the other before giving him his signature smirk. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll get to it.” He didn’t bother looking back to see the archers reaction and instead began his trek to the Cardinal’s room. It’s where they always held their war conferences, so that’s where they gotta plan them too, right? Either way, if they weren’t there he would just ask around until someone knew where they were. 

Out the dining hall, passing the Academy, into the reception hall, down a smaller hall until he found the stairs to the second floor, then down some more halls until he finally stood before the large wooden doors of the Cardinal’s room. He had to take a breather before composing himself and knocking. The muffled voices on the other side ceased and he stood there as footsteps approached from the inside. It was then that the doors creaked open, revealing the Professor. Further into the room stood Rodrigue and Gilbert, who both seemed to be looking over a large map.

“Afternoon, Professor. You’re looking lovely as always.” Sylvain winked, earning a soft laugh from the woman. 

“Sylvain!” Rodrigue called with a smile, “Please, come in. We were just discussing the finishing touches to our next plan.”

“Oh, what perfect timing I have.” Sylvain smiled, walking into the room. “Afternoon Rodrigue, Gilbert.” He greeted, nodding to them both. They greeted him back with a smile. 

Looking down to the map, Sylvain noted the many pencil marks and ink smudges that lined the parchment. Chess pieces symbolizing the different armies were placed in specific locations, some toppled over while others stood upright. Other scrolls, most likely intel from their spies, laid rolled out on the large table.

Rodrigue then spoke up, pointing to a part of the map and tracing it downward. “At the end of the month we will march on Gronder. Judging by both the Empire and the Alliance’s movement, the other two armies will most likely be doing the same.” 

Sylvain hummed, nodding along. “Did we send out that messenger to the Alliance already?”

“We did.” Gilbert interjected. “They left early this morning. All we can do now is wait for them to return.”

Just then the Professor stood beside the redhead, placing her hands on her hips. “Claude is a smart man, he knows it would be best if the Alliance and the Kingdom teamed up against Edelgard. I have full faith that he will accept our proposal.”

“I hope so,” Rodrigue sighed. “We can win at Gonder without his help but… It would be most ideal to have him on our side.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Well, we’ve been cooped up in here for hours now so let’s disband and reconvene tomorrow morning with Dimitri.” Byleth suggested, already beginning to clear the space without waiting for anyone's response. 

Gilbert stood from his seat and cracked his back, muttering something about getting old before bidding them farewell. Rodrigue was about to leave as well before Sylvain stopped him. 

“Oh, uh, Lord Rodrigue.” 

“Yes, Sylvain?” The older stopped turning towards him. 

“Can I have a moment of your time? There’s something I wish to discuss with you.”

“But of course.” The man smiled. “Come, let’s walk.”

Sylvain walked to the other man's side, waving goodbye to the Professor before the two of them exited the Cardinals room. They both strolled down to the first floor, briefly chatting about the weather and their own well beings before getting to the matter at hand. The two settled down outside the training grounds, gazing over the low stone walls that looked toward the Cathedral. 

“So,” Rodrigue began, “What is it you wish to speak about?”

Finally. After all this time he could finally ask.

“It’s… About Felix.” He bit his lip. Why was he suddenly so nervous? It felt like butterflies were flying around in his stomach.

“Felix? What about him? Did he do something?” There was a glint of worry in the older man's eyes, a natural response when concerned about your own kin. 

“No, he didn’t do anything. It’s more about me than anything but- I’m getting off topic.” He sighed. What was he doing? You just gotta be direct, Sylvain. Get it together. “You know that Felix and I have been friends since we were kids.”

“Yes, if I recall, he would always go to you for comfort rather than me.” The older laughed. 

“Yeah.” Sylvain smiled fondly at the memory. “Ever since then our friendship has been rocky. At one point I thought it had ended, but we managed to save it somehow. And for that I’m so grateful.” He sighed again. “We’ve been through so many trials and tribulations, especially these past five years, that it pushed us even closer together.”

He steeled himself. “I guess what I’m trying to say, Rodrigue, is that I love him.” The redhead held his head in his hands, trying to hide the blush that dusted his cheeks. “Not a day goes by when he’s not on my mind. Everytime he talks to me my heart swells with happiness and I can’t stop smiling. It’s been this way for… Seiros knows how long. I’ve always loved him, even when we were kids.”

There was a brief silence before the other spoke, his tone serious. “And is that all?”

“No.” Sylvain responded almost immediately. He stood up straight, turning to look Rodrigue in the eyes. He was nervous, scared, excited- but he pushed those feelings aside for now. He needed to show Rodrigue that he was serious, that he meant every word. “After this war is over, I intend to ask Felix to marry me. And as his father, I wanted to ask you for your blessing.”

“Sylvain, I-”

“You want to  _ what  _ me?”

Both Rodrigue and Sylvain froze before slowly looking towards the voice. Felix stood there, arms crossed and face flushed. A frown adorned his sharp features as he looked between the two. 

“F-Felix!” Sylvain exclaimed, suddenly so flustered. 

“Shut up you idiot. What the hell are you doing? Trying to marry me off or something without me knowing?”

Rodrigue shook his head. “No, Felix, that’s not what-”

“Aren’t I supposed to be present when discussing marriage? How am I supposed to accept if I’m not even there, huh?” 

Sylvain’s eyes widened. “... You… You want to accept?”

The swordsman averted his gaze. “What am I supposed to say? No?”

“Well, you can if you-”

“Do you  _ want  _ me to?”

“No!” The young Gautier jumped forward, taking the raven haired boys hands into his own. “No, I really want to marry you!” He stated firmly, and maybe a little too desperately. 

It was then that Rodrigue burst out laughing. His laugh was deep and hearty, both mocking yet warm at the same time. The two love birds looked in his direction, Felix snarling while Sylvain smiled meekly. 

“After such a display, how am I to say no to your request, Sylvain?” The older wiped a stray tear from his eye. “I already know how devoted you are to my son and that you truly love him. That much is obvious to see. And you heard it from Felix himself, it seems he also wishes to be with you for the rest of his days.”

“You have my blessing, Sylvain. After this war is over and peace is restored in Fodlan, you may marry my son.”

Sylvain couldn’t stop the sudden wave of joy that arose within him. He bounded towards Rodrigue and enveloped him into a tight hug, thanking him feverishly before turning back to scoop Felix off his feet. The younger protested, pulling at the lancers hair and threatening to kill him if he didn’t put him down, but those protests eventually died down when he saw the tears rolling down the redheads cheeks. 

“You big baby…” Felix sighed, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Sylvains forehead.

“I love you so much, Felix.” He choked out.

And with a rare fond smile, Felix replied: “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) gay


End file.
